plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cabbage-pult
Cabbage-pult là một cây cối tấn công chính kiểu cây bắn cẩu cao của màn đầu trên mái nhà, ném bắp cải mỗi ba giây và gây ra 2 sát thương bình thường cho Zombie. Cabbage-pult hi sinh tốc độ của tấn công cho mạnh, là mạnh gấp đôi bởi đạn và bắn một nửa, nhanh như Peashooter. Làm cho cả hai đối phó cùng một lượng thiệt hại tổng thể. Giống như tất cả các cây ném cẩu cao khác, nó có thể làm bắn xuyên qua các Zombie dùng khiên để đỡ trừ đội nón như Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie,... làm trúng phải chiếc đầu và gãy tay và bác bỏ những chiếc khiên như của Newspaper Zombie hoàn toàn mà vẫn không ảnh hưởng đến khiên. Ngoài ra nó còn bắn cao đến mức ngay cả loại cây như Peashooter không bao giờ hụt, chỉ vài nhược điểm dù Zombie bị đứt đầu cũng bắn đến khi Zombie gục hoan toàn. Có thể sở hữu nó khi chiến thắng màn 4-10 trong game Plants vs. Zombies, sau khi chiến thắng Ancient Egypt - Ngày 2 trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, hoặc chiến thắng màn 2-1 trong Plants vs. Zombies Online. Suburban Almanac ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Cabbage-pult' Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Damage: normal Range: lobbed Cabbage-pult is okay with launching cabbages at zombies. It's what he's paid for, after all, and he's good at it. He just doesn't understand how the zombies get up on the roof in the first place. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Cabbage-pult received his doctorate in pulting from Harvest University. He knows a thing or two about launching his way to the top. He also makes a mean soup. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Khi cho Cabbage-pult ăn Plant Food, nó sẽ bắn bắp cải khổng lồ, tấn công toàn bộ zombie trên màn hình, gây ra 10 sát thương bình thường. Trang phục Khi cho Cabbage-pult ăn Plant Food mà đang mặc trang phục, nó sẽ ném bắp cải điện từ cho tất cả zombie và mộ trong sân, phát ra 20 normal damage shot cho mỗi cái. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ *'Cấp 2' **Cabbage-pult ném bắp cải nhanh hơn 25%. **Cabbage-pult có thêm 50% sức mạnh tấn công và máu (150% so với cấp 1). *'Cấp 3' **Cabbage-pult ném bắp cải nhanh hơn 50%. **Cabbage-pult có thêm 50% sức mạnh tấn công và máu nữa (200% so với cấp 1). ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies Từ khi nó gần gũi với Kernel-pult và rẻ hơn Melon-pult, nó là một vũ khí tốt cho mỗi màn chơi. Tuy nhiên, trong các màn nâng cao hoặc khó hơn, gói hạt giống sẽ làm lãng phí hoặc giảm sức mạnh cây cối. Khi xây Chế độ Survival, nó là một ý kiến tốt dùng thay Peashooter, và bạn sẽ tấn công được ngay Screen Door Zombie, Ladder Zombie và Newspaper Zombie ngay lập tức. Đồng nghĩa với việc bạn dùng nó kết hợp với Kernel-pult, nó là cây thay thế cho Peashooter, làm nó trở nên cần thiết nhiều hơn. Kết hợp với ba cây bắn cẩu cao khác, trồng Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, và Melon-pult nếu bạn đủ mặt trời. Nó là cây hoạt động thay Peashooter trên mái nhà là vì viên đậu bắn ra sẽ bị mái nhà chặn cửa. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Trong trò này, nó còn là cây tốt khi bắt đầu, Nó dùng để bắn qua bia đá, rất thích hợp khi chơi Pyramid of Doom, khi số lượng bia đá càng ngày càng nhiều. Cabbage-pult còn là cây trồng tốt ở Pirate Seas, như chúng có thể bắn Barrel Roller Zombie không cần phải phá hủy cái thùng trước. Thay vì dùng nó thường xuyên thì Peashooter cũng lật ngược tình thế lại trong Wild West bởi vì tốc độ đánh của Cabbage-pult khá chậm để đối phó Zombie Chicken. Nâng cấp Plant Food thì bất lợi về sỉ số xác thương, chỉ có dành cho zombie yếu. Vài ví dụ về Conehead Zombie và zombie có sức khỏe bình thường có thể cần nhiều lượt đòn từ Plant Food và vẫn không bị giết, nghĩa là dùng Plant Food cho cây này sẽ hoàn toàn bất lợi. Tuy nhiên vẫn còn Ô sức mạnh bởi vì khi Cabbage-pult hoặc trồng nhiều hơn trên ô sức mạnh, Cabbage-pult có khả năng đánh bại Conehead Zombie và nhiều Buckethead Zombie yếu khác. Ưu điểm và nhược điểm Ưu điểm *Cabbage-pult là cây tốt trong màn chơi mái nhà. *Nó rẻ và tốt. *Nó có thể tấn công Ladder Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Newspaper Zombie và Barrel Roller Zombie không cần phải đánh sập khiên. Nó sẽ gây sát thương cho Snorkel Zombie khi lặn *Cabbage-pult, cùng với Kernel-pult tạo chiến thuật rất tốt. *Nó có thể bắn qua bia đá, không giống như Peashooter *Nó có thể gây sát thương cho toàn bộ zombie bằng Plant Food. Nhược điểm *Cabbage-pult là cây chỉ tấn công một mục tiêu, vũ khí khá yêu và chỉ hữu ích trong màn bắt đầu. *Không giống như Peashooter, người chơi không được nhận sát thương cộng thưởng từ Torchwood. *Nó cũng không nâng cấp được, không giống cây cẩu cao khác. *Nó có tốc độ đánh chỉ một nửa của Peashooter, giống cây cẩu cao khác. *Nó không dùng để đánh Zombie Chicken. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Nó có nhiều lợi thế hơn Peashooter và cùng giống giá mặt trời và thời gian đánh. *Cabbage-pult, Bonk Choy, và Iceberg Lettuce chỉ là cây bắp cải trong chương trình và chúng được mở khóa trong Ancient Egypt. Riêng ''Plants vs. Zombies *Cabbage-pult là cây cẩu cao duy nhất không phải là cây nâng cấp như Kernel-pult và Melon-pult có thể nâng cấp thành Winter Melon và Winter Melon là cây nâng cấp của Melon-pult. *Nếu một zombie tiến gần Cabbage-pult, zombie đó sẽ ngay lập tức bị bắp cải tấn công ngay thay vì bắp cải phải bay lên trời và rơi xuống zombie. Nó còn giống cây cẩu cao khác, trừ Kernel-pult ném hạt ngô. *Toàn bộ cây khác đều khác ở cành. Cabbage-pult có cành cong, Kernel-pult có cành hình zig zag, và Melon-pult có cành uốn tròn. *Cabbage-pult là cây cẩu cao duy nhất có lá ở cành *Cabbage-pult là cây có đạn bắn không tách rời. *Trong Alanmac, Cabbage-pult không biết làm sao zombie leo lên được mái nhà. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Giống Melon-pult và Kernel-pult, Thúng Cabbage-pult thay đổi. Nhìn giống bắp cải hơn. *Lá của Cabbage-pult bị mất ở cành. *Thay vì có bốn lá xung quanh nó, giờ thì lá nó nằm bên trong bắp cải. *Bây giờ nó đã có màu xanh đen hơn *"Harvest University" là một trường đại học có thật: Harvard University. *Nó nảy lên nảy xuống khi động đậy. Xem thêm *Cây cẩu cao *Cây cẩu cao en:Cabbage-pult Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Mái nhà Thể_loại:Cây mái nhà